This disclosure is related to a method and system for authenticating and detecting the integrity of an electrical equipment, and in particular to whether or not a circuit breaker has been subject to unauthorized tampering.
Circuit breakers (as well as switchgear and other electrical circuit control equipment, hereinafter and collectively “circuit breakers”) are designed to provide protection for power distribution systems. Circuit breakers safeguard connected electrical devices and conductors against current overloads and short circuits, thereby protecting people and equipment in the field. A circuit breaker includes a housing assembly that encloses elements of a conductor assembly, an operating mechanism, a trip unit, as well as other elements. The enclosed elements must be made and maintained according to the manufacturer's specifications. Circuit breakers, or specific elements thereof such as, but not limited to, the trip units, which are purchased from unauthorized online resellers and unauthorized local dealers, are often of unknown conditions and origins. For example, a circuit breaker that is advertised as “new” may be a counterfeit of it, or it may contain counterfeit circuit breaker elements. It may be reconditioned, or it may have been tampered with. Such circuit breakers/elements expose users to substantial safety risks and liability, as well as potential lost production revenues.
From an ordinary user's perspective, improperly reconditioned or counterfeit circuit breakers and circuit breaker elements are hard to spot. Ordinary users may not have sufficient technical knowledge and experience to detect or identify any unauthorized product or improper reconditioning/tampering. A problem with known circuit breakers is that they do not include a device for detecting authenticity of circuit breakers, i.e., whether a circuit breaker is made by the original manufacturer or the circuit breaker has been tampered with or improperly reconditioned. Same issues exist for other electrical equipment.
This disclosure describes systems that address at least some of the technical issues discussed above, and/or other issues.